


Unfinished snippet

by china_shop



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fraser tries to arrest Kowalski for having alley sex with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished snippet

**mergatrude:** Tentacles aren't OOC! They're practically canon!

 **china:** *hearts you* And alley sex isn't?

 **mergatrude:** It's completely OOC. Especially for Fraser!!!

 **china:** Hee! He'd arrest his friends for gambling for money! He is not flexible about these things!

 **mergatrude:** Oh, I completely agree. I don't know why I felt the need to argue with you. Now I want a story where Ray tried to perform a lascivious act on him in public and Fraser tried to arrest them both.

 **china:** And Ray says, "Fraser, you can't arrest us for this. No way -- I'm not having this on my record."

"But it's illegal, Ray, and for good reason."

"So say No, but don't fucking go along with it and then arrest me, because I swear to God I'll--"

"I did warn you," Fraser argued. "I said, 'If we do this here, I'll have to arrest us both.'"

"I thought you were _joking_! Jesus H. Christ, Fraser! You are not-- This is _crazy_."

"Need I remind you that you were prepared to arrest ASA Kowalski for lascivious acts, when the act in question was only a chaste kiss?"

"That was different. That was--"

"It's the law, Ray. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too, because I am not doing this. No way. I'm -- I'm resisting arrest, Fraser." Ray backed away, his hands in the air, an anguished look on his face.

"Ray, please! I'm sure the judge will be lenient, given the time of day and the secluded location."

"Fuck the judge, Fraser. Fuck all of it. I'm out of here."

And then Ray goes on the lam, and Fraser has to track him down...

 **mergatrude:** HEARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He tracks Ray to his apartment?

 **china:** Oh, I think Ray probably runs away to Canada. :-)

Or Arizona.

 **mergatrude:** Hee! To Canada, and then Fraser tries to extradite him, but Welsh refuses to do the paperwork.

 **china:** Fraser goes after him and finds him working in a lumber mill, and pauses for a loooooong minute to admire his sweaty sawdusty body before going up to him (once he's moved away from the saw, because x percent of accidents in lumber mills result in the loss of one or more limbs) and saying, quietly, "Ray."

Ray doesn't turn around. Of course -- he's wearing ear protectors. Fraser moves to stand in his path. "Ray."

Ray's eyes widen, his lips firm into a line. "You're not taking me in, Fraser. This is ridiculous."

"I know," says Fraser, taking off his hat and looking down at it. "That's what I've come to tell you. The Lieutenant refused to let me hand myself in, and forbade me from attempting to apprehend you."

"You told _Welsh_!"

Fraser looks up meets his eyes. "I had to, Ray. Don't you see? This is who I _am_."

Ray stares for a moment, then jerks his head and steps around Fraser to carry his offcuts to the dusting pile. "I don't care who you are, Fraser."

"Ray! Please--" Fraser follows him, prepared to argue.

Ray drops the wood on the pile and holds up a rough-gloved hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. Jesus Christ, you tried to arrest me for lo-- for what we did. I should pop you one."

Fraser nodded. "That's what Lieutenant Welsh said."

Ray shrugs that aside and keeps his distance. "Listen, I know who you are, and I know who I am, and that means I know you can't let your pristine Mountie image get smeared by me. Go home, Fraser. I'm--" He wipes his wrist across his forehead, and lowers his voice. "I'm doing okay here. I got everything I need. You don't got to save me this time."

"No, I know," says Fraser. "It's not you who needs saving."

Ray narrows his eyes and waits. His safety goggles are pushed up on his head, and they glint brightly in the sun, and Fraser's heart starts hammering. He has to make this right somehow, has to get through to Ray. "It's me," he says hoarsely. "I need you."

Ray stares at him, his eyes shuttered. Then he turns away. "I don't have time to save you. I got a job to do."


End file.
